My Teacher, My Caretaker
by LeAwesomeOne IX
Summary: Lelouch is a defiant, rebellious student and Suzaku is his gym teacher who does not even know he existed. Suzaku is suddenly Lelouch's caretaker for four weeks, and they certainly don't seem to get along fine. Follow Suzaku as he tries in vain to get Lelouch to attend gym class, discipline Lelouch and... fall in love? Yaoi, SuzaLulu, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Teacher, My Caretaker**

**Author: LeAwesomeOne IX**

**Summary: Lelouch is a defiant, rebellious student and Suzaku is his gym teacher who does not even know he existed. Suzaku is suddenly Lelouch's caretaker for four weeks, and they certainly don't seem to get along fine. Follow Suzaku as he tries in vain to get Lelouch to attend gym class, discipline Lelouch and... fall in love? Yaoi, SuzaLulu, AU.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T (might be raised in later chapters)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Suzaku x Lelouch, typos, grammatical errors, NOT BETA-ED.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything. :(**

**IX: Another fanfiction! Another humor! Sorry to all Fukukaichou wa Maid-sama readers, I'm going to try to update soon. This story has been playing in my mind for quite some time, so I have finally posted it! As Lelouch is always the teacher and Suzaku the student, I decided to shift it a little. Well, whatever. Fukukaichou was Maid-sama seems to be going a little to the drama genre, but this... THIS is definately humor. At least the 3 chapters I have written down so far says. Anyway, please enjoy. **

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi could only blink at the current situation. He glanced at the raven haired student beside him, then back to the principal in front of him.

"Mr. Principal... are you sure?" he asked slowly.

Ruben Ashford nodded his head in confirmation for the umptenth time.

"Yes, Kururugi-sensei. Lelouch will be in your care for the next four weeks."

"Why not say a month?" the student muttered beside him

Suzaku looked at the studen with a horrified expression. The student... just talked back defiantly... to the principal of all people? Did he not know how absolutely terrifying Ruben Ashford could be?! Then again, what was the reason Lelouch was placed under his care? Rebelliousness?

To Suzaku's utmost shock, the principal actually chuckled and replied, "Wouldn't that sound longer, Lelouch?"

The student promptly looked at the principal eye-to-eye and shrugged, "Well, sounds the same to me." Then, he glanced at Suzaku and looked back at the principal, "Well, who's this?"

Suzaku frowned in annoyance. Kids these days... And he dared address a teacher and the principal with that annoying apathetic look that held no respect at all. Wait, that made Suzaku sound too old. Well, he's not that old.

Ruben Ashford raised an eyebrow at Lelouch's question and glanced at Suzaku, "Him? He's a gym teacher, and also coaches for several co-curicular clubs. He's a teacher for the second year in this school now, and he just got promoted to be the Assistant Discipline Teacher. That is to say, he's a pretty popular teacher." The principal paused for a while, before looking back at Lelouch. "Though I must say I am not surprised that you've never met him."

The principal started chuckling at his own joke - which Suzaku could not get - and even the stoic faced student - Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku reminded himself - looked amused.

Suzaku cleared his throat and looked back at the principal.

"Mr. Principal, about the matter at hand... May I inquire why it is that I have to care for Mr. Lamperouge here?"

The principal nodded. "Ah yes... But in the mean time, Lelouch," he looked at the student. " You can get back to class now."

The student nodded apathetically, " Yes, Mr. Ashford."

As the student reached the door, the principal suddenly called for him again. "Lelouch!" The raven glanced back at the principal. "I meant get back to _class_."

Lelouch Lamperouge sighed, "Yes, yes." and exited the room, leaving a confused teacher and an unconvinced principal in the principal's office.

"Well...?" Suzaku glanced at the principal.

The principal cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with what he was going to say. "Well.. You see, Lelouch is currently of without parents."

"An orphan?" questioned Suzaku, who was wondering why the long and fancy description.

"Not exactly," Ruben Ashford shook his head, "His parents still live."

"Then...?" Suzaku trailed off.

"He was under my care for the last 7 years, and I was acting as his guardian. However, I have to leave the country for quite some time now, and Milly would be living in her friend's house. Not that he can't leave alone, just..." the principal trailed off.

"Just...?" Suzaku repeated, looking at the principal curiously.

Whatever it was, the matter was great to have left _the Ruben Ashford_ uncomfortable speaking about it.

"He had a case of skipping school, so please look out for him. I'm afraid he might repeat it again." the principal laughed it off.

Suzaku frowned. Even a normal person could tell that the principal was not saying something, what more an ex-military officer like Suzaku. Still, Suzaku did not question the principal.

"You are dismissed, Suzaku-sensei."

Suzaku bowed respectfully and turned to leave, but halted his steps when the principal called out to him again.

"Please... take good care of Lelouch." The principal looked down, avoiding Suzaku's questioning gaze. "He is... slightly unstable. Try no to leave him alone with too much time."

Now Suzaku was curious. Unstable? Nevertheless, Suzaku questioned no more. "I understand, Mr. Principal."

The principal nodded. "Good, I'll leave it to you then."

* * *

Lelouch walked through the hallways back to class, frowning as he repeated the name in his head.

_'Suzaku Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi... Now, where have I heard of that name before?'_

Suzaku paused suddenly as something equivalent to a light bulb shone in his head.

"Ah.. of course. Gym teacher, Suzaku Kururugi. My class' gym teacher, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch shrugged dismissively. "Not that I attend gym class."

Lelouch suddenly changed his course of path, turning right and upwards the stairs to the rooftop. Heading to a place that was certainly _not_ his class.

* * *

**IX: PLEASE REVIEW! :) I know it's a short chapter, but I'm pretty sure this will not be long chapters. Unless you want late updates. *snickers snickers* I guess I'll be updating weekly, I'm not that sure. So... please review and tell me what you think about it. It seems that I am the type of person who posts a chapter of the story and wait for the reaction so... Yup. **

**Also, I expect pft980811 to review. As usual. :)**

**Yes, pft980811, this is the high school AU fanfiction I was talking about. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Teacher My Caretaker: Chapter 2**

Cars rushed by on the road, birds chirp cheerfully on the tress and children played happily in the park. That, combined with the beauty of the sun setting, creating a peaceful and tranquil environment.

All of the above were currently lacking in Suzaku Kururugi's car. Suzaku glanced at the student for the umpteenth time, finally gathering courage to break the uncomfortable silence.

Now that he though about it, Suzaku knew nothing about the student. So maybe... self-introduction first?

"Lelouch Lamperouge, is it?"

"Hn."

Suzaku frowned at the monosyllable, emotionless, meaningless, sorry excuse for an answer. Hell, even a 'yes' would be so much better.

"How old are you?"

"16"

'Direct answers, this kid really don't talk much,' Suzaku thought. Still, Suzaku pressed on, determined to make the student form at least a full sentence.

"What class are you in?"

"3-A"

"Oh... Last year in high school, huh? Wha-... Wait, I though I was teaching that class!"

"Yes."

Suzaku's mind was racing now. Suzaku don't know whether he was a good teacher or not, but he was confident to say that he wasn't a bad teacher. He remembered ever single student of his, if not the name then the face! And he swore he had never heard the name 'Lelouch Lamperouge' nor had he ever saw his face before. It would be really hard to forget Lelouch's comely face if he did.

Wait... what? Comely face? What am I thinking?!

Lelouch, seeing the internal struggle - not so internal anymore - written on Suzaku's face, decided to enlighten the teacher.

"No, I have not seen you before either."

Suzaku's face showed pure confusion, and Lelouch almost chuckled at how easy it is to read the teacher. Keyword being almost.

"I skip gym class."

"..."

"..."

"But at least I should have your name on the name list!" Suzaku frowned. Great, so he had a problematic student under his care now.

"I cancelled out my name on your name list."

What...? However, before Suzaku could respond, a loud 'honk!' sounded. Suzaku struggled and fortunately managed to avoid crashing into another car.

"Concentrate on the road, damn it!" Lelouch chastised the teacher.

To say Suzaku was just speechless was the understatement of the year.

He was dumb struck.

That was the longest sentence the student ever said to him.

...

Suzaku Kururugi entered his apartment, stumbling while trying to carry four bags of luggage - that were certainly not his - while a certain someone who owned said four bags of luggage waltz into his apartment empty handed.

Oh, wait. Not empty handed. As the certain someone defended himself: "What? My duty is opening the door while you carry the luggage!"

(Suzaku noticed that the student would form longer sentence when trying to defend himself)

And at the look said certain someone got from Suzaku, he merely replied, "What? You are the coach and gym teacher and all, right? You are supposed to be good at physical activities, no? What... you are telling me you cannot handle that?"

(See? Defending himself again)

"Your room is there, second door to the right. A bit stuffy and dusty, but live with it. Clean it if you want." Suzaku pointed out, before ignoring the student. Lelouch stood there for a few minutes as if waiting for Suzaku, before shooting him a glare and promptly started dragging his luggage into his room. One by one. With both hands. Across the floor.

...

Suzaku clicked the 'stop' button on the stopwatch - which he, being a gym teacher and a coach, have plenty - after Lelouch disappeared into his room with his last luggage.

20 minutes and 28.8 seconds

Approximately... 'Shit," Suzaku thought as he pressed on the calculator - which he also had scattered around his house because - 'I really suck at maths.'

"Ah..." Suzaku sighed as he looked back at the answer shown on the screen of the calculator.

20 minutes and 28.8 seconds for four bags of luggage, approximately 5 minutes and 7.2 seconds per bag of luggage. Extremely normal for a physically healthy, mentally questionable but still functionable, 16 year old Britannian youth.

WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

**Thanks to lazybastard, pft980811, crazy anko, SailorKickass and Guest for reviewing. Hmm... I have quite some Fukukaichou-wa Maid-sama! readers here huh... I'll update it soon enough. Well, my aim is to update it before the year ends. **


End file.
